Untitled
by Yunagirl07
Summary: Jou's life is falling apart. He gets beaten by his father, he's in love with Seto Kaiba...he feels worthless and weak. What else could happen to this poor teen? Will he find hapiness and will Seto Kaiba ever love him? Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh. Just believe it when I say it.**

**Okay, so I actually decided to make a SetoxJou fan fiction. I don't know where I'm going with this, but then again…I do. (Don't ask). I'm not worried about making this long or short, I just want to do a good job on this. So enjoy.**

**Chapter One:**** Emotion**

As much as I want to, I can't understand this. As much as I hate you, I find my thoughts leading back to you every moment of my worthless life. When I'm getting brutally beaten by this drunken monster that is supposed to be called my father, I think of you; just thinking about you is what keeps me alive during these torturous moments. Although you always wear that mask, and I can't see any emotion in those cool blue eyes of yours, I know that you're living a happy life. I mean look at you, you're gorgeous and all the girls are over you and your filthy stinking rich; you could buy your way out of anything!

I don't know when this started happening, but a few years ago, I didn't find the opposite sex the least bit attractive; not that any girl would date me anyways.

You're the only person I want to be with and that scares me. Why would I want to be with someone who is so cold to me? Someone who spits out venomous words just to tick me off; but the question is _why _do you want to tick me off all the time? Why do you _always _have that evil smirk on your face when I'm throwing all these worthless words at you? You act like I complete your day when I scream loud enough to hurt my throat; as if you _know _I hurt it. I just…want to know what I did to make you hate me so much. Because…Seto Kaiba…I love you. I love you with all my heart. And that, Seto Kaiba, scares me to the core.

*----*

I walk into the doors of the Domino High school. It was a hot day but I couldn't take my blue uniform jacket off; this is because of the fresh cut marks from my father the other night, and of course, new bruises. Even if I didn't have those cut marks, I'd still have to hide my bruised broken body. If I wasn't alive there would be no problem; my friends wouldn't have to waste their time worrying about me, my father would be happy, and of course…_you _would be happy as well. Ha! You probably wouldn't even notice if I was gone.

I was late to school as usual; not like I ever cared. I don't have a future going for me anyways. I walked into the office and strolled over to the front desk.

"This is the third time in a row Jounouchi Katsuya." The secretary handed me my pink tardy slip as she looked at me with disappointment. After going to my locker, I headed toward my English class. Surely this will turn into a detention; not like I care, I've had many detentions for many things.

Interrupting the talking of Mrs. Harukawa, I handed her my tardy slip, -and Ra did she look pissed- and made my way over to my desk, keeping my head down so I wouldn't have to look at Yugi's, Hondas, Otogi's, or Anzu's faces. Oh, did I mention that my desk was right next to Kaiba's? Yup, right on my left.

"Crap." I whisper so low as I turned to face Kaiba. "Hey moneybags, ya' got an extra pencil?" I hated acting like I didn't feel anything toward the CEO, but I just…couldn't let it get out that I was gay and even worse, I couldn't let _anyone _find out that I was in love with _The _Seto Kaiba!

"Of course, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna give it to you." I could see the side of his lip turning upwards as he kept his eyes on the blackboard where Mrs. Harukawa was writing notes. "But maybe if you ask me the right way," Pause. "Maybe I'll consider it."

I sigh. I can't believe I'm doing this! I could _not _believe I was giving my pride up like this. Just for a fuckin' pencil! I close my eyes and take a deep breath. "Master…May I _please _borrow a pencil?" Why I did this, I really don't know. I just…didn't want to fight right now. Maybe I was falling apart faster than I thought. I just…

"Here." Kaiba snapped, handing me a pencil. I guess he wasn't expecting me to give in so easily? I blushed when I nicely took it from his hand. And with that, we didn't say anything else for the rest of the period.

*----*

"Hey Joey, are you okay?" Yugi asked me at lunch. Of course he would ask.

"Yeah Yug, I'm fine." I put on my fake cheery smile to fool Yugi, Honda, Otogi, and Anzu. At this time Ryou and Bakura joined us. You'll _never _believe this; Bakura and Ryou are together. Yup, hard to believe, right? Who would have thought that Bakura had feelings for anyone? Well…he only has feelings for Ryou which for some reason makes Ryou the happiest person alive.

"Are you sure you're fine?" Honda asked as he took a bite of his rice cake.

"Geez guys!" I snapped. I found myself getting angry. Even though I was lying to my friends –which I _hated _to do- doesn't mean they shouldn't believe me! I'm very good at lying! "When I say I'm fine, I am!" I ran out of the lunch room before the tears betrayed me. I had to find a place where I could cry. Crying was a weakness, but I don't care. I _am _weak.

I ran into the bathroom and finally let the tears out. I just couldn't hold it in anymore. I fell onto the floor, my hands and knees touching the cold tiles.

"Well, never thought I'd see you in this position, especially in a public place." My heart stopped when I heard that too familiar icy voice. "Then again, you should be down at your master's feat you filthy mutt." My head shot up at the word 'mutt.' I felt my body shaking and I could feel myself getting hotter by the second as anger rushed through my body.

"Kaiba!" I flung myself off the floor to glare at him. All I saw was that smirk and the same cold eyes with no emotion on his face. The way it always is. "What makes you think I'm a mutt you cold bastard?! And you are _not _and I mean _not _my master!"

"Well…earlier this morning you pretty much admitted to me that I was your master." My eyes grew wide. That wasn't it. I just needed an extra pencil and he said…he'd consider it. I didn't feel like looking like a fool, being the only one who wasn't writing down notes- well I'd being doodling instead but... I couldn't tell him any of this, my tongue was tied and the words wouldn't form. I feel so helpless and weak.

"I-you-that-this is stupid!" I screamed as I looked at the CEO. Why didn't I just run out of there? Why didn't I hit him? Why couldn't I tell him anything; the truth! These questions kept forming in my head but were still left un-answered. Tears were making their way down my face again.

"Mutt…" I saw Kaiba's feet step closer while I looked down. I just stepped back. Then, when I found my courage, I looked up at him and I wasn't expecting to see what I saw. Concern was clearly written all over his face. The heartless bastard actually _did_ have emotions. This made me want to jump up and down in glee. Not only because he looked concerned but because he was concerned for _me!_

I smiled at him. _I love you Seto Kaiba._ Then I opened the door and ran out of the bathroom.

**Okay…Uhm…like it? Hate it? **

**Review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I worked really really REALLY hard on this chapter.  
I'd like to thanks Shezka Foxe for the review. If it wasn't for Shezka Foxe I probably wouldn't have spent as much time on this chapter as I did. So thank you so much!**

**Enjoy! ^.^**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**Chapter Two**

"You no good for nothing shit!" The drunken man yelled, throwing a beer bottle at me. The glass bottle collided with my head, crashing into a million speckles. I could feel the blood oozing from my forehead. _Just let it bleed…let it bleed for all I care…_ While I was thinking this, I didn't hear my father rushing toward me, and before I knew it, my back was against the cold white wall.

_Smack! _My cheek was stinging with pain and no doubt there was a red mark forming already.

"You're worthless and you do not deserve anything! Your mother left because of you! Everyone hates you!" I shut my eyes. _Think of him…think of him…_ I kept chanting to myself. An image of a beautiful tall, slender, brunette teen with gorgeous blue eyes formed in my head with that oh so sexy smirk.

_Bam! _A blow to the same cheek took me out of my thoughts and the image disappeared as I fell to the wooden floor. "You fucking shit, listen to me when I'm talking to you!" Just then, my eyes shot over to a broom on the floor. _If I could just reach it… _I stretched my arm out as far as I could make it. _GOT IT!_ I shot up onto my feet and slammed the broom against my father's head. I don't know why I did this. Maybe I thought I'd knock him out. Ha, yeah right. I guess I really am a stupid worthless idiot.

"You no good for nothing bitch!" The menacing words were slurred and I could barely understand them.

My eyes widened as the drunken beast grabbed my neck. I could feel my eyes rolling into the back of my head as my lungs started to burn. I couldn't breathe and I didn't care. Then why was I fighting those cold pale hands like my worthless life depended on it?

"Get the fuck out of my house!" With his hands still choking me, he threw me against the door that would lead me to escape. "Get out of here!" He yelled again when I didn't move. Oh how bad I wanted to run away and never come back, but where would I go? I couldn't let any of my friends know about my brutal father.

"GET OUT!" The monster roared. I ran out of there, not looking back. Why the neighbors never called the police and never came to see what was wrong, was beyond me.

I've been running for quite a while and I had no idea where I was going. I loved the stinging of the cold on my face like needles pricking me, and the burning my legs felt as I ran. As I looked around, I saw large buildings, this whole place looked fancy. Just then my eyes landed upon the Kaiba Corp. I stopped cold. I only had to run a little more to make my way inside. Maybe I should see if Kaiba's there…maybe he would… _No! No, he wouldn't take you home! He hates you, Jou!_

_Then why did he look concerned in the bathroom? _My heart fluttered as I remember that concerned look on Kaiba's face, and without another thought I ran to the building.

After reaching said building and running up to the sliding doors, I bumped into something warm and hard. As I stumbled back, I saw him.

"Mutt?" My eyes shot up to the CEO. Again, he wore that concerned look.

I smiled. "Kai-ba…" Was all I could get out as I fainted, falling into the CEO's warm strong arms.

I woke up in a dark room that was lit with several candles. Rosy colored satin sheets caressed my naked body. Wait…naked?

"Shit!" I could see the bruises on my torso, legs, and arms, but my cut marks were patched up. I lifted my hand to touch my forehead where the beer bottle collided, and wasn't surprised to feel that patched up as well. I wonder what my cheek looks like… I guess I screamed louder than I thought because the door flew opened, causing me to jump up in the soft bed a little.

"What are you screaming about mutt?" The blue eyed teen looked tired and stressed.

"You fuckin' undressed me you bastard! That's what I'm screaming about!" Kaiba came closer to me. "You invaded my privacy and you probably molested me in my sleep!" By now Kaiba was sitting on the edge of the bed and oh Ra did he glare at me; fiercer than I've ever seen him glare before.

"Okay mutt!" He snapped. "I undressed you because I didn't want you dirtying my bed, which you probably already have infested with flees. Also, those cuts couldn't go un-cleaned; they would probably have gotten infected, _and _how you slept through all of it, I just don't know! But don't you go and be ungrateful for _my _generosity."

Oh…I feel like a totally dick head now. Kaiba and I are totally enemies…he didn't have to do any of this. "I-I'm sorry, Kaiba. You're right, I shouldn't ha-"

"What did you say?" I looked up to find a surprised Kaiba. Damn the teen really did have emotions. I guess he really isn't a heartless robot after all.

"I said I was-"

"I know what you said." He cut me off again.

What the fuck?! "Then why did you just fuckin' ask me, 'what did you say'?" I used a horrible Seto Kaiba impression during the last four words.

Kaiba just glared at me for a moment which was making me feel highly uncomfortable. When I couldn't take looking at him anymore, I glanced around the room. The light of the candles jumped off the dark blue walls. They were totally bear; not one item hanging on them.

"What the-?!" Kaiba leapt onto me, causing me to snap my eyes up at him. He held my hands above my head. We just stared into each other's eyes. I could feel my breath growing heavier as the minutes passed by. Why was he looking into my eyes like he was trying to find something that he lost? He kept hold of my eyes with his. And just like that, he hopped off of me and gracefully walked toward the huge white door.

"What was that for?" I called after him. He just turned around to look at me. The light danced off of his figure and he looked just like an angel with that smirk plastered to his face.

"Just…trying to figure things out." And with that said he left the room.

What did he mean 'Just…trying to figure things out'? He can't figure _anything _out by just looking into my eyes. Can he?

*----*

"Wake up mutt!" I rolled onto the other side of my body to face…Kaiba…with no shirt! My eyes then snapped opened and I swear I was probably drooling at the sight. His skin was flawless and his muscles were just screaming out to me, but he looked…a little skinny. Okay, maybe really skinny. Then I averted my eyes to the alarm clock sitting on the bureau next to the bed.

"5:00?! What are you doing waking me up at 5 in the morning?!" As much as my throat hurt from screaming, I didn't care. I was furious with being woken up so early in the morning.

"One, because you need to get ready for school, two, you're going to need time to eat, and three, you need to answer some questions." The beautiful man now sat on the bed next to me. I sat up with the rosy red satin covering me, and glared at him. I should have known that I wouldn't get off easy; of course I was going to have to answer questions.

"What kind of questions?" I growled glaring at him now; already knowing what questions he was going to ask.

"What's with all the bruises and the cut marks?" He just came straight out and asked. "And why were you out so late at night?"

"Why were you?!" I snapped at him. I already knew the answer to that. Just one word, 'workaholic.'

"_I'm _the one asking questions, mutt. Now answer."

Well…looks like I'm defeated. I had to make up a lie. Think Jou, think! "I was out because I felt like taking a run." I spoke like it was the most obvious thing.

The look he gave me was quite obvious that he didn't believe that answer. But he didn't push the question any further. At lest…not _that _question. "And where did all of these come from?" He lightly brushed the back of his fingers against my abused torso while looking straight into my eyes.

I wanted to lean into that light touch but he probably wouldn't like it and throw me out of the house. "I got into a fight…" I mumbled, looking away from those intense pools of blue. I shot my eyes back to the CEO when he tackled me onto the bed like he did last night.

"I'm not stupid mutt," he held my eyes, giving me a fierce glare that I couldn't turn away from. "You wear that stupid long sleeved jacket everyday not matter how hot it is, and you look away as if I can read your eyes when you're lying. So now you listen to me; you're not going back to your house, you're staying here. You will obey my rules; you won't give me a hard time about _anything. _Obey your master like a good dog." He got off of me now, "And take a shower you stink…filthy mutt…there's an extra school uniform in the bottom drawer." He pointed at his dresser before sitting up and heading to the door. "I'll come get you for breakfast in a half hour, so hurry up." And with that said, he left.

"Kaiba…" Tears threatened to fall but I held them in. I don't know if I was happy because he was giving me a roof to live under, food to eat, or because somehow he knew about my abusive father. Maybe getting a shower would help me clear my head. I ran over to the wooden dresser, took out the school uniform, and went to get a shower.

*----*

I looked in the steamy mirror after changing into Kaiba's uniform. For some reason it had a lavender scent to it. And it was just a little big for me in height. I don't know what I'm going to do about clothes though. There's _no _way I'm going back to that house, and there's no way I can live with Kaiba; as much as I want to live with that self centered jerk muffin, and I just couldn't live with Yugi or any of my other friends; they would ask too many questions that I just couldn't…well…didn't want to answer.

As I decided to wait for Kaiba to come and get me, I thought it would be nice to make the bed. After all, I _did _sleep in it and Kaiba was nice enough to even bring me here.

After a few minutes at admiring my handy work, Kaiba came through the doors.

"Mutt it's time-" The CEO walked over to me and looked at the bed. "You made the bed." It was more a statement then a question.

"Hai. Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Kaiba." I felt like being a smart ass for some reason. It seemed liked getting away from my father, getting a good night's sleep, and getting that hot steamy shower was did me good.

Just then I felt warm lips brush against my check for a few seconds. I shot my head up at Kaiba.

"What was that for?!" My eyes went wide as I saw that all too familiar smirk. I was surprised that such a thing would happen; even though it was just one little kiss on the cheek! I liked it though! I couldn't find my courage to _actually _kiss him back though.

"Because I felt like it." Of course the bastard grows cold again. "Come on, breakfast is waiting and I don't want my food getting cold."

"Right." I smiled. I couldn't help myself. Just that one little kiss made my day.

_Thank you, Kaiba. _I smiled up at him while we walked to the dining room.

"Will you stop smiling at me?!" He growled and turned the corner to the dinning room.

I sighed, that smile still plastered to my face. I wanted to cry in joy. Even though he was still acting like his regular cold self, I didn't care, because he _actually _kissed me.

_And that Seto Kaiba, is the best thing that's ever happened to me._

**Well…there's chapter two. I didn't know how to end it, and I've been thinking of another ending for hours and nothing came to me! So I just left it at that.  
Things may seem good now…but who knows what's gonna happen in the next chapter mwahahaha! Lol don't ask. Also, if anyone has a good name for this story, don't hesitate to tell me.**

**I'm out of ideas right now, so I don't know when I'm getting the next chapter up.**

**Review and please tell me what you think and if I should keep going on not.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three. Sorry if it's not as good as the other chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and never will**

**Chapter Three**

"Will you stop pacing around? You're giving me an eyesore." I stopped to glare at Kaiba. Instead of reading his stupid book, he was now glaring at me. I ran over to him and slammed my hands on top of the wooden desk.

"What do you expect me to do?! We've been here for at least fifteen minutes and we _still _have to wait for people to even start coming into the classroom! Is this _all _you do when you're here? You just read?!" I shouted. I hated being in school during the regular hours so I'm feeling more frustrated. These fifteen minutes felt like hours. I didn't want to just sit in my desk and wait forever!

Kaiba didn't answer me; he just went back to reading his stupid book. I on the other hand, leapt onto his desk and sat crossed legged. I tried looking over the cover of the book to see what he was reading. "What in the world are you doing mutt?"

"Uhh…Just wondering what you're reading." I scratched the back of my head. Oh Ra was I bored! I wanted to just run out of this stupid building and never come back. School is a waste of time; especially when you have no future ahead of you.

Kaiba shut his book and placed it on his lap. I raised my eyebrow when he leaned closer to me. _Is he gonna kiss me again?! _I was nervous and excited at the same time. I couldn't keep a smile from forming on my face. I wanted to _actually _feel his lips pressed against mine this time.

"What are _you _smiling about?" Kaiba now had _his_ eyebrow raised when I exited my thoughts. Apparently he wasn't gonna kiss me like I thought, and my heart dropped in disappointment.

"Oh uh…." I let my eyes roam around the room and hope he didn't notice the red tint now forming on my cheeks. "You know…just…about stuff and what not." Kaiba was now looking at me like I was some kind of freak; not like he never thought about me like that before.

He sighs before saying, "You just get weirder everyday." He picked up his book then started reading again, ignoring my presence. What a total jerk! Making me think that he was gonna kiss me again and then ignore me! Jerk, jerk, jerk, jerk! Oh, did I mention that he's a jer-!

"Hey Jou!" I turned around to Honda's voice, finding Otogi, Yugi, Anzu, and of course Honda. Then I looked up at the clock and noticed it was about time for people to start coming to class. I jumped off of Kaiba's desk and made my way toward my friends.

"Konnichiwa!" I gave them my best cheerful smile.

"Uhh…what were you doing sitting at Kaiba's desk?" I could feel the heat rise to me cheeks again. _Grrr…stupid Honda!_

"Ohh…you know." I let my eyes wander around the room; trying to think of something. "Kaiba was being a dick and I was trying to teach him who's boss. Isn't that right Kaiba?!" I turned to face the brunette who looked up from his book-what the fuck is so interesting about that?!-and turned his eyes to me.

"Mutt, you should really keep it down. People don't want to hear your barking." And that all too familiar smirk made its way onto his face.

"Kaiba!!!!" Now the blood was boiling in my veins. How dare he say that! I would run over toward him and give him the fiercest punch ever but of course Honda and Otogi were holding me back! There's _no _way he's gonna get away with that!

By now people were making their way into the classroom, curiously staring at the site of Honda and Otogi holding me back. I'm pretty sure they could see steam rushing out of my ears.

*----*

"Hey Jou, are you okay?" I look up at the tri-colored hair friend of mine.

"Are _you _okay?" It was time for Yugi to squirm. He _did _look a little distant in first period today and he looks a little upset. Everyone seemed to look at him when I asked this. I guess I'm not the only one who noticed that something was indeed wrong with our little friend.

"Oh Uhm…yeah, I guess I'm just a little tired or-"

"That was the hardest test in history!" Yami sat down next to Yugi. I looked at Yugi and saw him blushing and he looked a little nervous. What was that all about?

Just then I saw Kaiba exiting the cafeteria. He was probably headed to his locker.

"I'll be back guys," I ran out of there before anyone could say anything.

I saw Kaiba walking down the hallway so I followed slowly. I don't know why I was following him, honestly. I didn't have a plan to get him back from earlier today, but I just felt like following him for some reason…

"How long are you gonna follow me mutt?" I looked up and noticed I was only a few inches from the CEO.

_Great! This is what you get for zoning out. _"I-I'm not…following you!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Then what _are _you doing?"

I let my eyes wander while I tried to think of something; that's when my eyes landed on the bathroom door. "I was making my way to the bathroom."

The idiot stares at me for a while before speaking, "Then how come you walked past it?"

Oh whoops…didn't think of that…

"Oh shit!" I found myself being banged against a locker. Kaiba had my arms trapped above my head and he parted my legs with his leg. That's when it happened; he pressed his lips against mine. His lips felt so soft and full. I wanted to put my arms around him but the stupid bastard still had my arms in his hands. And just as quickly as it happened it was…over.

We stared deeply into each other's eyes for quite a while. I could feel blood rushing up to my cheeks. "I hate…when…you do that…"

"Do what, mutt?" He didn't look confused at all and he was still looking into my eyes. My arms started hurting from his grip now.

I didn't know how to tell him that I hated not seeing some kind of emotion in his eyes after he kissed me. How am I supposed to tell him something like that?! I just kissed him back. I guess I took him by surprise or something because he leaned back.

"What was that for?"

I couldn't help a smirk forming on my lips, "Because I felt like it." I mocked him.

I could see him trying to hold back his own smirk when he let go of my arms. That's when the bell for the end of lunch rang and for the next class to start. Stupid bell!

I was still looking at Kaiba when he said, "Meet me at my locker after last period." And then he walked away. Does he even fuckin' care that I kissed him?! I'd like to know what he was thinking for just once. Does he even care about me or is he playing with my emotions? Maybe he doesn't have any feelings, but I do and he's hurting me! You know what? No, I won't meet him at his locker! And I will _not _live with him! I won't burden any of my friends by asking to live with them, and I'm definitely not living with my father! I'll find my own way to live. Yup, you heard me! Right now, I, Jounouchi Katsuya, am homeless. And you know what? I just don't care!

*----*

I quickly ran out of the school building when the bell rang. I didn't bother going to my locker; hell I didn't even have the time, Kaiba might have came looking for me. Or maybe…he wouldn't have. Maybe I just want to think he would come looking for me. Of course…it's raining. So now where do I go? Eh…I'll just go to the park and wait in one of those thingies until the rain stops.

I quickly made my way to the park and Ra was I drenched. And I was FREEZING! Not like I would have anything to wear at Kaiba's anyways…_ Will you stop thinking about Kaiba?! He doesn't even care about you! He just likes to play with your emotions! _

I ignored that annoying voice screaming in my head. I love you Seto Kaiba…as much as you hate me, I'll still love you. As much as it scares me and I hate it, I still love you. I couldn't help keeping the tears away. They made their way down my face and I could taste the salty water of sadness. "I love you…"

*----*

It was dark now, and I've been walking the town of Domino for eternity! Well that's what it felt like. My legs hurt from walking so much and I was freezing! I was probably getting a cold too. That's it…I had no choice. I had to get some clothes. As much as I didn't want to go back to that house, I needed something dry and warm. He's probably asleep already anyways…

I made my way up the steps to my trashed apartment and quietly opened the door. Of course it's not locked. He never locks it. The only light was the flickering of the T.V. screen. He's probably asleep on the couch. I turned around to quietly close the door and I was _not _prepared for what I saw.

"Dad!" I stepped away from the figure. I was scared shitless! His white short sleeve and jeans were stained and he smelled like alcohol and perspiration.

"You bitch! You ran away from home!" He grabbed me.

"No, you told me to get out!" I wanted to break down and cry right there but I couldn't. I would not cry in front of him.

"You're a fucking liar! And you must be punished!" He punched my cheek and I could taste the copper from my bottom lip. I didn't bother fighting back so I just stayed there and took it. He punched my stomach and threw me down onto the floor. Then he kicked me. My stomach was burning in pain.

After hours-well it felt like hours- of getting beaten, he told me to go upstairs to bed and he'll see me in the morning. It took a while to get upstairs and into my room. I was limping and holding my stomach. My face hurt…I was broken.

If he really thought I was going to stay here then he was wrong. I came here for my clothes. I put my clothes in a bag, and stood at the top of the steps. When the monster from hell was snoring I quietly snuck down the stairs, trying not to step on any broken ones that would be sure to make some kind of squeaky sound.

When I got outside in the stinging cold, I put my sweatshirt over my-no, Kaiba's school uniform- and ran for the place that I felt save just last night.

I banged on the door so someone should hear me and I was greeted by…Mokuba.

"Jou? Jou, what's wro-"

"Mokuba, who's at the door?" Kaiba opened the door wide enough so he could peer out and he saw me. I ran straight into his arms, wrapping my arms around him for dear life.

"Mutt…?" He murmured in my ear. I couldn't say anything back, I was crying hysterically; I hid my crying face in his chest; wetting his wool sweatshirt.

"Mokuba, go upstairs. It's past your bedtime." I heard the older Kaiba say. I heard someone climbing the stairs so it must have been Mokuba.

After a few moments of silence except for my sobbing, Kaiba pulled me away and forced me too look at him. "Why are you bleeding, where did these bruises come-" And that's when I heard the click in his head. "Didn't I tell you not to go back there?!" He screamed at me and it made my head pound and I found myself crying even harder.

I had to tell him, I wanted to tell him, I _needed _to tell him. "Se-eto," His eyes seemed to widen in surprise when I said his name, or maybe it was just my mind playing tricks on me. "I-lo-" I couldn't say anymore as darkness overtook me and I fell into the CEO's arms once again.

**Wow Uhm…I think I totally failed this chapter and well…I'm not sure if I should continue this. But I'm pretty sure I will. Reviews and criticism would be very well appreciated. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm actually typing this when I'm supposed to be listening to my math teacher, which isn't good because I suck at math. But once I have an idea, I **_**have **_**to write it down so I don't forget it. Oh, I don't think I ever thanked everyone for all the reviews, so thanks. If it wasn't for you guys I probably wouldn't have even continued this.**

**Chapter Four**

"Uhh..whaa..?" I felt so disgusting. My body ached and it felt like a weight was holding me down. My eyes felt heavy and I couldn't open them all the way. My nose was stuffy, tears were trickling their way out of my eyes every time I blinked. "Damn…" I caressed my cheek as it pounded harder each time. I finally managed to sit up and that's when all of it hit me right in the face; I remember going back home for clothes and my father beat me shitless, I remember getting a bag of clothes then making my way to Kaiba's and…I told him I loved him. No, I _almost _told him. He was angry-at least I think he was- Yes, he was. That's why he yelled at me.

I jumped when I heard a knock on the door. "Finally you're awake." That cold voice spoke with no emotion. I just rolled my eyes. When does he every show any kind of emotion? Okay, so a few times, but that just caught him off guard, right? I looked up to the tall slender brunette when he was next to the bed. This time the satin sheets were a dark blue. "Are you feeling okay? I sent my people out to get you but they couldn't find you." He pressed a cool pale hand to my forehead which felt very nice. He _actually _sent people out to look for me?! That's surprising.

"I feel fi-ii-achoo!" Yuck!

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Lay back down, I'll bring you breakfast. What do you want?"

_I want you! I've wanted you for so long you idiot! _That's what I wanted to say but I just shrugged and he walked out of the room.

Why does he even care if I'm feeling okay? At least my friends aren't suspicious of anything. Wait…

Flashback

"Hey Jou, what happened to your forehead?" Yugi whispered to me during History class. This was probably the first day that I wish he didn't sit next to me. Worse of all, we sit in the back so the teacher doesn't usually hear us talking. So there's no way out of this…

"What do you mean?"

Yugi's brows furrowed, "Well…there's a bandage on your forehead, so what happened?"

I touched the white bandage. "Oh…" _Think Jou, think! _"That's just there for decoration." I gave him a big fake cheery smile, but I could tell he didn't buy it. Good thing he didn't press the subject anymore; he just went back to writing the notes the teacher was writing on the board.

End of Flashback

Okay, so Yugi was suspicious. I'm gonna have to tell him sooner or later…Honda too. I can't keep lying to them. I just don't know how I'm gonna tell them that my father beats me, and that I'm live-

"Mutt."

"Huh?" I shot my head up to Kaiba right next to me. How long has he been there? I didn't even hear the door open.

"Here." My mouth watered when I saw the food on the plate. The smell of syrup made my stomach growl. There were waffles with strawberries, sausage, eggs, and orange juice. It all smelled so good. Better yet…Breakfast in bed! I felt so much better when I took the tray from him. The pounding of my cheek even felt a little better.

"Thanks Kaiba!" I didn't look at him. I just picked up my fork and dug into my food.

"I didn't make it, it was the cook." Right…How could I forget? I acted like I didn't hear his statement and kept eating. "I'll be back in a bit. I'll bring some clothes for you to wear and we're going to the mall with Mokuba."

"I have clothes-"

"There's no way I'm going to the mall and being seen with you in clothes like that." That fuckin' cold heartless bastard! He looked through my bag and then he has the nerve to tell me that he doesn't want to be seen with me in because of _my _clothes?!

"You know what? I'm not hungry!" Before I realized what I was doing, I threw the tray across the room; food scattering this way and that, and the tray landed right in front of the infuriated CEO. "Oh…shit!" I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, locking the door behind me.

"Mutt! Get the fuck out here _NOW!_" I burst out laughing. One, I totally pissed Kaiba off and I didn't even try, and two, I don't think I've ever heard Kaiba curse like that. Oh Seto…I love you. I opened the door to face the still infuriated but also confused Kaiba. I was still laughing when he took the nightshirt I had on. (No doubt Kaiba put it on me). "You can go pick all that up! You will listen to your master!"

"Yes, SIR!" I don't know what overcame me, but I found myself on my knees picking up all the dirty food. I don't know how I'm gonna get the orange juice up though. I felt great now that I pissed Kaiba off…or maybe it was because throwing that tray of food released my anger.

"What the hell is wrong with you, mutt?" Kaiba was right next to me now, except he was standing. I looked up at him and he was back to his normal self. As if I making him angry never happened.

I stood up, not being able to hold back the snickering. "I made you mad," I pointed at him. "…and I wasn't even trying too." I burst out laughing again. Then I found myself throwing my arms around his neck and looking into his eyes. "You are just…amazing." Whoa…did I just admit to Kaiba that I thought he was amazing?

"Clean this up," He grabbed my arms and threw them back at my sides. "I'm gonna get you some clothes and then we're leaving."

Now I'm really embarrassed and I feel so rejected. It wasn't too long ago that he kissed me and now he acts like he doesn't even want me touching him. No…he's not acting. He just doesn't want me touching him period.

*----*

"Come on Seto, Jou!" Mokuba was already out of the black limo, running up the doors of the mall.

"Oh you got to be kidding me!" I groaned when the Kaiba brothers and I reached a fancy store with suits. "There is no way-oaf!" Damn Kaiba, thinking he can push me!

"Okay, I'm done looking now, let's go." I turned on my heel to exit the store so I wouldn't have to even waste my time looking, but I wasn't too lucky. Kaiba grabbed the back of my-no- _his _ugly suit and practically dragged me into the store.

"Here Jou! You would look good in this one!" Mokuba cheerfully handed me a black suit with a white shirt.

"Mokuba…that's what you said about the last dozen. They're all the same-oh fuckin' Ra! Kaiba stop pulling me around like a-"

"Mutt? But you _are _a mutt."

"Seto, Seto? Can I go to the arcade?" Mokuba jumped up and down.

"Here." My eyes widened when Kaiba handed a couple hundred dollar bills to his brother. He acted like giving his brother all that money didn't even matter. Oh wait…it doesn't matter.

"Seto…I don't think the machine takes hundred dollar bills."

"Here Mokuba." I had a ten on me. Why not give it to the little runt?

"Thanks Jou." And he ran off.

*----*

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Nuh-uhh" I shook my head back and fourth, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Mutt!" Kaiba hissed, still holding the suits out to me.

"No. I will not try them on. I don't want to wear stuff like this- there is no way you ca-"

Kaiba shoved me into the oversized dressing room, my back hitting the wall. He shoved the suits at me, which fell to the floor. "Now." He pointed to the suits on the floor and just stood there.

What else am I supposed to do? I caved in and picked up the suit. I started stripping off my shirt when I heard when I noticed Kaiba was staring at me. "Uhm…leave?"

"I'm not taking orders from you filthy mutt." He turned around to leave then spoke, "And I'm leaving because I want to, not because you told me."

"Wait!" I don't know why I said this, but I found myself wanting him there all of a sudden. I grabbed his arm and he stumbled back in, falling on top of me. We just lied there looking into each other's eyes which felt like an eternity.

"What, mutt?" He whispered with no emotion in his voice or eyes; just his regulars cool self.

"If only you knew what kind of effect this is having on me-" My eyes widened when I realized I said this out loud. I kept closing and opening my mouth, making a little popping noise while what I said didn't seem to effect the teen on top of me at all. "Tha-that's wha- I-uh wou-woul-woul-would-of- have said if I was…attracted to you." I stuttered.

Before I knew it, he captured my lips with his. This kiss was fiercer, more demanding then the one at school. He kept caressing my lips. When I finally got out of my shock phase, I found myself responding, savoring this special passionate kiss. His tongue swiped across my lower lip, begging for entrance. I willingly opened for him. I moaned into the kiss which was a bad idea because his lips disappeared.

I opened my eyes to see Kaiba lifting himself off of me. I looked at him, my eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "Well I'm not taking you on the floor in a dressing room." He said this as if it was obvious. And it _was _obvious. Wait! He would-no! Not Seto Kaiba.

_Let's just see how stable you are. _I stood up with an evil smirk on my face, and closed the few distant spaces between us and started grinding my hips with his. Oh Ra was he hard! This made me even harder. "Mutt!" He tried growling but it came out more of a moan.

"What Kaiba? Too…much for you…?" I whispered into his ear, biting ever so lightly on his earlobe. I guess I said the right thing because he pressed me up against the wall and started kissing me like crazy, and I had no problem responding this time.

"Seto, where are you?" What the fuck?! There's no way he could have spent ten bucks that fast! Kaiba let go of me. _Damn! Right when his hand was getting near the part that so wanted to be touched! _He exited the dressing room, and I could see him trying to hide his boner behind his trench coat which made me giggle a little. Mokuba was now shooting glances between me and his brother. Kaiba whispered something to the younger boy and they sat down on a bench.

"So are you going to listen to me now, or do I have to force the clothes on to you?" Kaiba asked.

I rolled my eyes. "What ever?" And I slammed the door shut and started trying on the clothes, trying to forget _why _my pants-or Kaiba's- felt tight from the last few minutes.

*----*

"Oh! Lets get something to eat, I'm starved!" How does this kid have so much energy?! Kaiba and I followed Mokuba to the food court. That's when I heard someone call my name. I turned around.

"Yugi, Yami, Honda, Anzu?" They looked just as surprised as I did. I noticed Yugi and Yami holding hands. _That's why Yugi looked all nervous around him that day! He likes him! _Boy did I feel stupid. Honda stripped me of my thoughts.

"What are you doing here with…Kaiba?" He asked me.

"Oh well…" This time I couldn't think of any kind of lie. I looked at Kaiba and back at my friends. I had to tell them the truth. Tonight will be the night when they find out all the secrets of their friend Jounouchi Katsuya.

**Wow…this is gonna get interesting…I actually had fun writing this.**

**Reviews are welcomed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well let's have a refresher of what happened:**

_"Yugi, Yami, Honda, Anzu?" They looked just as surprised as I did. I noticed Yugi and Yami holding hands. That's why Yugi looked all nervous around him that day! He likes him! Boy did I feel stupid. Honda stripped me of my thoughts._

_"What are you doing here with…Kaiba?" He asked me._

_"Oh well…" This time I couldn't think of any kind of lie. I looked at Kaiba and back at my friends. I had to tell them the truth. Tonight will be the night when they find out all the secrets of their friend Jounouchi Katsuya_

**Chapter Five**

"You're asking the mutt why he's with his master? I thought that'd be obvious." I saw Kaiba's evil smirk appearing, noticing that he got under my friend's skin.

"Shut up Kaiba, I'm not talking to you." Honda growled. Okay this is gonna turn into one nasty fight.

At least this got me off the hook for now, but I can't have my best friend trying to knock out the one I love. I sighed. "Guys…there's something I need to tell you, but I can't…well…"

"Meet the mutt at my mansion around 7 tonight." I shot my head up at Kaiba and everyone else…well it looked like their eyes were ready to fall out of their sockets. I was also surprised. Kaiba was trying to help me in a way. I never thought he'd do that.

"Uhh…Jou?" Now Yugi was looking at me, his brows furrowed. He and Yami probably already figured out that I'm living with the hot, sexy, crazy, amazing, billionaire.

For the other two who haven't figured it out all ready, well I guess I have to spell it out for them. I took a deep breath, "Listen…I'm sorta…well sortaish...living, "Right when I said that last word, everyone's eyes widened. Both Yugi and Yami didn't know or they just weren't expecting me to say it. "…with Kaiba." Those last two words came so fast out of my mouth that I wasn't sure anyone heard me. Well…they probably already figured it out anyways.

"What do you mean you're living with Kaiba?! He treats you like shit, but here you are standing next to him as if nothing happens; like he never gets under your skin! What's wrong with you Jou?!" I winced as Honda's yelled. He was definitely making a scene.

"I think what Honda's trying to say Jou, is _why _are you living with…well him?" Anzu spoke, not really wanting to say Kaiba's name. She didn't like Kaiba either.

I looked at the CEO who seemed to be bored at of his mind. "Kaiba…" he looked over at me. "You can…go…I think Mokuba's waiting for us anyways." Kaiba and I looked over our shoulder. I could feel the other's still staring at me, waiting for an answer. Kaiba sighed, and without a word walked away. I guess Mokuba really is his weakness.

I turned back to my friends. "Listen guys…I can't tell you why I'm living with Kai-"

"But we're you friends…you can tell us anything." What the fuck?! I can't stand Anzu cutting into my sentences all the time.

I ignored her statement and went on. "This is why I need you to talk to you tonight. I can't tell you _or _show you here." Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. Yes, I was gonna show them my broken body. "Listen, I got to get back to Kaiba…so just…remember, 7 tonight." I went to ran off when I heard Honda call my name, I turned around to face him and it looked like he was snickering.

"Nice suite." Everyone looked at me and tried hiding their laughter; this made me smile, really smile.

I shrugged. "Guess this is what I get for living with a rich bastard." They all laughed as we waved and I ran over to the food court where the Kaibas where now sitting; Mokuba eating a pizza and Kaiba- I rolled my eyes- drinking coffee.

*----*

"Jou, hey Jou. Wanna play a videogame?!" Mokuba bounced up and down on the couch in the game room. I was still looking around. This room was huge!

"Uhh sure, Mokuba. What game?" My eyes widened when the little runt made his way over to shelf with videogames. A BIG SHELF! There could have been a thousand- no more than that- videogames.

"How about Samurai Warriors 2?" I smiled and nodded. I always wanted to play that game, I heard it was good but I never had enough money to buy it.

I decided to spend some time with Mokuba while Kaiba's out working. I don't know when he'll be back. I hope he's back before the other's come, but I'm not too sure. They'll be here in about three hours and I'm growing even more nervous every second.

*----*

I opened the door when the bell rang. It took me forever to find it, so I had to get Mokuba to come and show me where it was. I've been pacing near it ever since.

"Hey Jou." Yugi greeted with his cheerful smile; Honda, Yami, and Anzu behind him.

I led all of them to the den. It was an awkward silence. We all let our eyes roam around the room and back at each other.

"So…guys, what do you want to know?" I thought it would be easier to ask them any questions that they have and then just go from there.

Everyone stayed quiet for a moment, their eyes glued to me. Then Yugi finally spoke up. "Why do you have that bandage on your forehead?" Of course he would ask that.

I took a deep breath, "My Uhm…dad. He Uhm…through a beer bottle at me," I heard Anzu gasp, "…and Uhm…Kaiba patched it up."

"What are you saying Jou?" Honda asked me. Everyone else nodded. They all wanted know and I can't hide it from them anymore.

"My dad is an alcoholic. He abuses me-well did abuse me- because now I live with Kaiba." It was all quiet, so I went on, "He says I'm the reason that my mother left and I never believe that and I still don't, but I think that maybe there's something wrong with me to make my father hate me so much or maybe it's just the alcohol." I could feel that lump forming in my throat. _Don't cry, Jou. _

"When I told you guys that I was never hot at school, it was a lie; that's because all of these-" I took off the nice black suit to reveal my arms; the bruises were still very noticeable. I heard all of them gasp this time. Just to make the moment worse, I ripped off the nice bandages to reveal the cut marks; they were still noticeable but were healing nicely; thanks to Kaiba. "He'd hold me up against the wall. Sometimes by my shirt and sometimes holding my neck, and he'd cut me. At first I'd struggle, but through time, I just gave up and let him do it. Then one day he told me to leave, so I ran out the door. I didn't know where I was going but the next thing I knew, I was near Kaiba Corp. If Kaiba wasn't there…I don't know what I would have done."

It was quiet. _Very _quiet. Everyone was staring at me as if they heard the world was gonna blow up in five minutes. "Guys…say something…"

Yugi spoke, "Jou…why didn't you tell us?"

"How was I supposed to tell you this? I didn't want to burden you guys with something like this. I just…couldn't.

But listen you guys, please don't tell anyone about this because right now, I'm safe and living with Kaiba. So there's no reason to report my father. Not yet anyways."

They all nodded.

"So that's why you're living with him." Honda said this more to himself than anyone else but said it loud enough for all of us to hear.

"I'm going to tell you guys something else since I'm being honest and all that. This is so embarrassing to say, but…I think you guys should know." I bit my lip. How am I supposed to tell my friends that I'm in love with _The _Seto Kaiba; the rich heartless bastard with no emotion, the one who spits words right into my face?

"What is it?" Anzu asked me while everyone just sat there and stared. Yami was smiling. Did he know what I was going to tell them?

"I love Kaiba." Everyone gasped as I took a sigh of relief. At least I got that out!

"You love who?" My eyes widened when I heard that all too familiar cold voice. I tilted my head to the side just enough to see a smirking Kaiba.

I jumped up and ran over to him. "You!" I wagged a finger at him, "You fuckin' ease dropper! How long have you been standing there?!" I wasn't angry and I wasn't sad. I think I was just nervous to what he thought of me now. I was also happy because I didn't have to worry about hiding it from him anymore.

"I wasn't ease dropping mutt. I just walked into the doorway here when I heard you say, 'I love Kaiba.'"

I dropped my finger that I noticed I was still wagging at him. "Oh."

"How long have you-" Anzu's voice trailed off, and I turned around to look at my friends, they still looked surprised.

"Maybe a year…or three." I could feel blood rushing to my check in embarrassment. I can't believe I'm saying this to these people. Everyone's eyes widened. I know that three years have been a long time to keep a secret like this. Especially from my friends, but I just didn't know how to tell them until now.

"Well…I think we all should be getting back home, it's getting late." Yugi stretched, winking at me. He wants Kaiba and I to talk about this. Yugi's such a good friend but I really don't want to be alone with Kaiba right now. Also, I think everyone else knew Yugi's idea because they all nodded in agreement.

"Well see you Monday, Jou." Honda spoke. "And remember, No. More. Secrets."

I nodded, "Right." We all smiled at each other. I guess it was true that we all were great friends.

"I'll show you guys to the door." Now that I know where it is, thanks to Mokuba. I thought this would get me away from Kaiba, but of course he follows right on my heels.

"Bye Jou!" Yugi yelled when they all got to the sidewalk. We all waved good-bye to each other before I shut the door.

I turned around, my eyes closed, leaning against the door with a deep breath. "Oh shit!" I screamed after opening my eyes and seeing Kaiba right there. I forgot he was behind me. "Listen…before you say anything…before you throw me out, just let me say this. I _do _love you. More than anything." I couldn't look him in the eyes so I just stared at the white tiled floor. Ra…I bet the floor is expensive too.

Kaiba smirked and I think I heard a hint of a chuckle. "I'm not abandoning my puppy."

I shot my head up. "Kai-" That's all I got out of my mouth as his lips captured mine. This kiss was more gentle then the one in the dressing room.

"I love you, Katsuya." He whispered into my ear after breaking the kiss. I couldn't believe it! Kaiba! Seto Kaiba said my name!

I smiled at him before kissing him. This is the way it should be. No, this is the way it _will _be. I finally told my friends my deepest secrets and I got the one I loved for so long.

_I love you Seto Kaiba. And it doesn't scare me one bit._

-Owari-

**Did you like it? I'd like to know your thoughts. I hope the ending is okay. It took me FOREVER to think of an ending. So review please, and I hope you liked it.**


End file.
